Three Wishes
by Miyu
Summary: Drabbles de Lily Evans y James Potter.
1. Bufanda

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Rowling y a los Warner Bros. None of this is mine at all.

_Sé que dije que no sabría cuando volvería. Que estaba pasando por una mala época para escribir (en especial, con QNSTD). Pero, lamentablemente para vosotros, esto, aunque no se me da todo lo bien que quisiera, es lo que de verdad me gusta hacer. Así que me tenéis aquí hasta el fin de mis días._

_Lo que traigo hoy, y seguiré trayendo si os gusta, es lo que he encontrado por casa. En cajones, en viejos cuadernos, en hojas de borrador. Tenía un sinfín de drabbles sin terminar, sin lógica alguna, pero con una idea que me gustaba. Así que los cogí, los modifiqué y los pulí. No tienen __**ninguna cronología**__, excepto, puede que los últimos que he escrito. Están en desorden. Tan pronto os pondré uno que ocurre en 1977, como otro en 1979. Pero todos hablan sobre la misma historia (o al menos eso he intentado al cambiarlos)._

_**1. Bufanda**_

Cuando Lily se despierta la fría y grisácea mañana del partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin tiene únicamente claro una cosa.

No piensa ir a ese dichoso partido.

Ni loca. Antes muerta.

Y no es porque no soporte el griterío de las gradas. Ni la cantidad de gente que se acumula a la entrada y a la salida del estadio cuando empieza y termina el partido. Y tampoco es porque no le vea ningún sentido a ese estúpido juego que es el quidditch. No. Claro que no.

La cosa es mucho, muchísimo más sencilla. Está enfadada con él. Y simplemente no quiere volver a ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que aparece en la abofeteable cara de James Potter cuando la ve entre la gente en las gradas.

Porque, _por supuesto_, que el muy idiota se cree que está ahí por él. Oh, sí, claro. Señoras y señores, James Potter, el ombligo del mundo.

De verdad. ¿Quién se cree que es? Sencillamente, es ridículo e imposible que ella esté ahí por él. Para su información tiene mil razones por las que ver un partido de quidditch... Bueno, quizá no tantas. De hecho, solo una. Pero ser una excelente amiga, hacer un enorme esfuerzo y acompañar a Mary a ver el partido debería de contar como ciento tres mil.

Lily suspira echándose el pelo que le cae sobre la cara hacia atrás, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que hay algo encima de la cama que anoche, cuando se acostó, no estaba allí.

Una bufanda. La típica a rayas rojas y amarillas de su casa.

La mira extrañada, frunciendo el ceño mientras intenta recordar si por alguna razón la sacó ayer de su baúl. Al no ser capaz de recordar absolutamente nada, alarga el brazo y la coge para examinarla desde más cerca.

Pero en cuanto la tiene más cerca de la cara empieza a dudar de que sea su bufanda, ya que suelta un inusual olor a... ¿hierba recién cortada y colonia de chico? Se muerde el labio inferior e intenta recordar donde ha olido tantas veces ese mismo olor.

Pensativa, con la mano derecha empieza a palpar el extremo derecho de la bufanda hasta que da con la etiqueta que andaba buscando. Si de verdad es su bufanda, aunque huela a otra persona, debería de tener rematadas sus iniciales ahí.

En el fondo, no se sorprende cuando en vez de leer L.E., lee J.P. De hecho, nada más oler la bufanda la imagen del idiota (o no tan idiota) de Potter se le viene a la cabeza. Simplemente estaba rezándole a Merlín, Buda y al niño Jesús que no tuviera razón.

De todas formas, ¿a qué diablos viene que le deje su bufanda en la cama?

La inspecciona un poco más y cuando ve el pequeño león cosido torpemente en el lado posterior de la bufanda, un grueso nudo se asienta en la boca de su estómago.

Santo Merlín.

Hacia unos cuatro años Lily había cosido ese león en su bufanda, sin embargo, a los cinco minutos de terminar de hacer aquella chapuza, la bufanda desaparecía de sus manos para pasar a las de un aún más insoportable James Potter. Se la había robado deliberadamente, exclamando a voz en grito que desde aquel momento aquella sería su bufanda de la suerte. Y pese a que Lily se resistía en darla por perdida, aquella bufanda se había convertido realmente en la bufanda de la suerte de Gryffindor. Con ella puesta James había conseguido entrar en el equipo de quidditch convirtiéndose en el cazador estrella y a partir de ese momento, ganar todos, absolutamente todos, los partidos de cada temporada hasta el momento.

Por eso, precisamente, no entiende porque ahora, justo ahora, se la ha devuelto. A estas alturas es más de James que suya. Además, ¿don Supersticioso jugando sin su bufanda de la suerte?

Imposible.

-¿Lily? -la voz de su amiga Mary Macdonald le llega desde el otro lado de las cortinas.

La aludida saca la cabeza y se encuentra con su amiga mirando atentamente un trozo de pergamino arrugado. Quiere convencerse de que no es una nota, y de que sí lo es, que, por Dios santo, no sea de James. Pero Mary la interrumpe con suavidad:

-Estaba a los pies de tu cama -estira la mano para entregársela y un brillo muy peculiar adorna su mirada-. Parece una nota.

Lily la coge bruscamente soltando un gruñido en el proceso. No se lo puede creer. ¿De verdad cree que si le devuelve la bufanda que le robó va a ir a ese estúpido partido o algo así?

Desdobla el trozo amarillento de pergamino y pone los ojos en blanco en cuanto reconoce la inconfundible caligrafía de James Potter.

_¿Vendrás al partido con ella puesta? Piensa que si no lo haces tendrás que cargar con la culpa de que hayamos perdido el partido decisivo para la copa, Lily. Y en ese caso, pienso encargarme de que todo Gryffindor sepa que me robaste la bufanda de la suerte para que perdiéramos._

_-James_

_PD: No te la estoy devolviendo. Es solo un préstamo. Sé que si tú vienes con ella puesta, me dará el triple de suerte._

Cuando Lily termina de leer la nota, no puede evitar dejar que en su cara aparezca la más tonta de las sonrisas tontas.

James no puede ser más infantil, ¿verdad? Amenazarla con cargar la culpa de que _él_ pierda un partido de quidditch. Jesús.

Sin embargo, el problema no es ése. Sino que ella no puede estar más colada por él. Y como la idiota más grande del mundo allí estará, con la estúpida bufanda alrededor del cuello, soportando la que seguro será la peor sonrisa de satisfacción que James Potter le dedique jamás.

Nota la mirada llena de curiosidad de Mary e intentando sonar resignada, le dice:

-Vamos, Mary. Tenemos un partido al que ir.

Echa a andar hacia el cuarto de baño antes de poder ver la reacción de su amiga. Y es que, sinceramente, no le apetece que nadie más le recuerde lo estúpidamente enamorada que esta de James Potter.

_Como tengo bastantes escritos, supongo que podré subir uno por semana o así. No haré que esperéis las burradas de tiempo que os hacía esperar en los otros fics._

_Pues con esto y un bizcocho hasta la semana que viene. No olvidéis que los reviews siempre son muy, muy agradecidos! :)_

_Besotes._


	2. Gachas de avena

_Dislcaimer:Nada, nadita de esto es mío. Todo es de la señora Rowling y los hermanos Warner._

El segundo drabble, algo más flojillo en mi opinión pero era lo que tocaba. (:

_02. Gachas de avena_

Es uno de los pocos recuerdos totalmente nítidos que tiene de esa época.

Recuerda el número de personas sin corbata que estaban sentadas en su mesa. (Once). Recuerda el color de ropa interior que se puso. (Azul y blanca). Recuerda que cuerdita con colgajos llevaba atada Dumbledore en la barba. (Una roja de seda con espirales colgando). Incluso recuerda la posición exacta de las torcidas gafas de James Potter. (Inclinadas unos 25º hacia la derecha).

Era mediados de tercer curso. Un lunes de febrero, si no recuerda mal. Ella estaba sentada, a penas empezando su desayuno y revisando de mientras su trabajo de Encantamientos.

Todo era perfectamente normal. Perfectamente rutinario. Mary estaba sentada frente a ella y todavía no había mucha gente en el comedor.

Recuerda al detalle como ella se estaba llevando a la boca la primera cucharada de sus gachas de avena, su desayuno preferido hasta aquel día, cuando apareció frente a ella.

James Potter. Con la camisa mal puesta, la corbata sin atar y el pelo hecho un desastre. A Lily no le caía ni bien ni mal. Pero no aprobaba sus constantes bromitas, su actitud en clase y la prepotencia con la que se relacionaba con la gente. Se creía muy especial, cuando en realidad no era más que otro chico tonto con una varita.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente durante un par de minutos antes de sentarse junto a Mary y ponerse a jugar con una tostada en su plato.

-¿Querías algo, Potter? -le preguntó más o menos amablemente Lily.

Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, Lily se metió otra cucharada de gachas de avena en la boca y miró confusa a Mary que reía en voz baja.

-¿Vamos juntos a Hogsmeade este fin de semana, Evans? -dijo finalmente James mirándola con altanería a través de sus gafas.

Lily, que en ese mismo momento estaba tragando las gachas de avena, estuvo a punto de atragantarse y comenzó a toser exageradamente al escuchar la pregunta del chico.

¿Ella y Potter? ¿Perdón? ¿Qué _diantres_ se había perdido?

-¿Cómo?

-Veras, creo que podríamos hacer una gran pareja, Evans. Ya sabes, chica lista, chico deportista. Tú pelirroja, yo moreno. ¿Me sigues?

Mary ya no intentaba disimular su risa, sino que se reía a carcajada limpia, mientras que James seguía mirándola atentamente, esperando una respuesta a su proposición.

Por su parte, Lily lo miraba incrédula. ¡Ella y Potter! No había cosa más ridícula, Merlín.

Eran totalmente incompatibles. No tenían nada en común. Ni si quiera habían hablado una sola vez en su vida. Si Lily sabía algo de él era porque estaban en la misma casa y por lo tanto compartían las mismas clases. Pero, de resto... ¡él era un completo desconocido!

Además a él le gustaba el quidditch y a ella estudiar. A él Transformaciones y a ella Encantamientos. Él era popular, y ella prácticamente una desconocida entre los otros alumnos.

¡Era obvio que no pegaban ni con cola!

-¿Y bien? -insistió el joven.

Lily lo evaluó con la mirada. ¿Realmente lo decía en serio o era otra de sus bromitas?

-No -decidió finalmente cogiendo otra cucharada y rezando porque esta vez no hubiera más sobresaltos para que pudiera terminarse su desayuno en paz.

-¿Perdón?

-He dicho que no -repitió Lily tajante antes de meterse la cuchara en la boca.

James soltó una risa seca, de esas que solo se sueltan cuando alguien se ríe sin ganas y con ironía. En su cara estaba dibujada la incredulidad por todas partes.

-No puedes decirme que no, Evans.

Por segunda vez, Lily casi se atragantó. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? ¿El jodido príncipe de Inglaterra o qué?

-Puedo y lo acabo de hacer, Potter -le contestó Lily cuando recuperó la voz.

Mary y todos los que estaban a su alrededor los miraban con atención. Por primera vez en su vida a James Potter le habían dicho que no. Era un hito. Algo jamás visto.

-Pero no entiendo porqué no.

Lily chasqueó la lengua. Le estaba empezando a doler la tripa. Atragantarse dos veces con las gachas y la prepotencia de James Potter juntas no le debían de sentar muy bien.

-Simplemente no. Y se acabó -se puso en pie-. Vamos, Mary.

Lily recuerda a la perfección la cara de pasmarote que se le quedó a James cuando se levantó de la mesa y se fue acompañada de su amiga Mary. Dejándolo con su primer rechazo y un bol de gachas de avena sin acabar.

También recuerda que esa fue la última vez que comió gachas de avena. A partir de aquel momento era oler la mezcla de leche, avena y canela, y entrarle unas ganas inexplicables de vomitar.

Y todo era culpa de Potter, porque a partir de aquel día, todas las mañanas junto con las tostadas, las salchichas y las gachas estaba él pidiéndole que fueran juntos a Hogsmeade.

_Hasta la semana que viene, pipol. Y recordad que los reviews aunque sean para tirar tomates siempre son bien recibidos! (:_


	3. Carcajada

Disclaimer: Lily Evans, James Potter, Mary Macdonald y Sirius Black pertenecen a la señora Rowling y a los Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento personal, sin ningún fin económico.

_Una semana más aquí vuelvo. Con otro drabble. _

_Este es uno de mis preferidos hasta la fecha. Por no decir mi preferido. Posiblemente sea porque está escrito desde el punto de vista de James y aunque no lo haga muy a menudo, me gusta más el resultado. _

_En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir excepto gracias por los reviews y por añadirme a vuestras historias preferidas. Espero que os guste tanto como me gusta a mí._

_**03. Carcajada**_

Es sexto curso y un día extrañamente soleado para ser abril. Especialmente, teniendo en cuenta que están en Escocia, un sitio donde el 89 de los días llueve como si fuera el Diluvio Universal.

El profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se ha retrasado mucho más de lo habitual y los alumnos miran distraídos por los grandes ventanales contando los minutos que les faltan para poder estar libres y relajarse en la campa verde, cerca del lago.

Sin embargo, James Potter está más distraído mirando los reflejos rojizos que le arrancan al pelo de Lily los rayos de sol que se filtran por los ventanales.

Nunca se ha considerado un idiota, ni un romanticón, ni un ñoño. Pero Lily lo cambia por completo. De estar pensando en una táctica para el próximo partido de quidditch, lo pone a distraerse con _los reflejos de su pelo_.

Hay-que-joderse.

Aún así, está resignado. Sabe que a estas alturas no tiene remedio. Es parte de estar enamorado de Lily Evans y tenerla por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentada justo delante suyo.

Y tiene que poner una cara de alelado impresionante, porque Sirius, que está sentado junto a él, le susurra _"ostia, tio, tienes un puto problema"_. Pero James ni se inmuta. Siempre que Lily está cerca le dice lo mismo y lo tiene asumido.

Al fin y al cabo _tiene_ un problema. Porque hay que tenerlo para encontrar fascinantes todos sus gestos. El gesticular tanto con las manos cuando habla, el morderse el labio inferior cuando algo le hace gracia o el pasarse el pelo por detrás de la oreja cuando está atenta.

De repente, deja de ver su pelo para encontrarse frente a él un par de ojos almendrados y de un verde tan intenso que le revuelve todo el organismo, unas mejillas coloradas y una nariz adornada con pequeñas pecas.

-¿James?

Ahora es James y son algo entre compañeros y amigos. No se gritan y Lily ha llegado a sonreírle alguna vez.

Es suficiente. Al menos por el momento. Se consuela diciéndose que tiene año y medio para conseguir el resto.

Pero_ no sabe si podrá aguantar año y medio_.

Sirius le clava el codo en las costillas y James deja de poner la cara de alelado de antes, se incorpora y la mira con atención.

-Dime.

-Nos hemos quedado sin tinta -inclina ligeramente la cabeza hacia Mary-, y me preguntaba si por casualidad tú no tendrías algún tintero de sobra.

James no está seguro de que es, pero algo en el tono que ha usado Lily le provoca escalofríos en la parte más baja de su espalda y en los brazos.

A su lado Sirius no tiene escalofríos, pero sí un ataque de risa.

James piensa que es porque tiene otra vez cara de idiota, pero no puede estar más equivocado.

Lily se ruboriza y piensa que es porque ha cazado el coqueteo en su voz, y no puede tener más razón.

-Eeh... Debo de tener un par de botes -recuerda James finalmente agachándose en su búsqueda.

Lily le sonríe complacida. En parte porque de verdad necesita la tinta y en parte porque necesita distraerse de la risa de Sirius.

Después de un par de segundos en los que Sirius mira con sorna a Lily, James vuelve a aparecer con dos tinteros en la mano derecha. Se los va a dar, pero parece pensárselo mejor y sin soltarlos, le dice:

-Algo me tendrás que dar a cambio, ¿no, Lily?

Lily se revuelve incómoda. Pero James, que sigue convencido de que Sirius es un mal amigo que se ríe en sus momentos de debilidad, no piensa en citas con Lily, sino en como devolvérsela a Sirius.

-Algo como... cortarle las uñas de los pies a Sirius con cortacésped. Creo que no se las ha tocado nadie desde que su madre le hacia la pedicura.

Primero Lily se queda mirándolo atónita y después casi sin querer, se muerde el labio inferior para terminar soltando la carcajada más sonora que ha soltado en mucho tiempo.

James piensa que es el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. Y no entiende porque no lo había provocado antes, cuando es tan gratificante oírla reírse y ver como aparece un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha.

Le da igual que ahora Sirius lo mire medio enfadado medio harto, porque que Lily Evans se este riendo de algo que él ha dicho, lo compensa. Eso y todo lo que pueda ocurrir.

Le entrega los tinteros y Lily sigue con la sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Cuando se gira, James por fin se da cuenta. Se da cuenta de que no le importa lo más mínimo tener un problema. Porque _este problema_, justo este, lo hace feliz.

_Es simple, cortito pero me parece que bonito. Tierno, sobre todo. En fin, ya me diréis que pensáis de él, porque como bien sabéis los reviews siempre son muy agradecidos!_

_1 besito. Y hasta la semana que viene._


	4. Tatuaje

Disclaimer: Personajes de la señora Rowling y los hermanos Warner. La que los pone a hacer tonterías soy yo.

_Me he tardado algo más de lo normal, pero es que en la universidad les ha dado por mandarnos trabajos como cosacos, como si se les fuera la vida en ello, o yo que sé._

_Gracias por los reviews del drabble anterior! Obviamente, os gusto tanto como me gustaba a mi. _

**13. Tatuaje**

No acostumbra a hacerlo, pero a veces se sumerge tanto en una novela que se olvida de que el tiempo existe y le dan las tantas de la madrugada leyendo. Lee en la Sala Común para no molestar a sus compañeras y porque está mucho más a gusto ella sola con su manta, el sillón más cercano a la chimenea y la chimenea.

Esa noche cuando saca la cabeza del egocentrismo de Dorian Gray se da cuenta de que son más de las dos de la madrugada y que le pesan los párpados. Bosteza, se estira y se acurruca en el sillón tapándose con la manta hasta la nariz.

Si no fuera por los dichosos elfos domésticos que le prohíben dormir aquí, ni se molestaría en subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto. El sillón es lo suficientemente cómodo como para pasar la noche.

Cuando se está concienciando mentalmente de que tendrá que levantarse en algún momento, oye el chirrido del retrato abriéndose y cediendo el paso a un grupo de personas.

Lily se incorpora en el sillón y alza la cabeza para mirar quien demonios entra a las tres de la mañana en la Sala Común. Cuando identifica a los cuatro intrusos, Lily resopla y se deja caer de nuevo en su sillón.

Los Merodeadores. Como no. Realmente deben de tener como única meta en la vida desobedecer todas las reglas del colegio.

-Buenas noches, Lily -susurra Remus.

Pero las palabras se le pegan a la lengua y al paladar y Lily entiende algo más como "ensnoses, ily". Se vuelve a incorporar para mirar al grupo, porque no sé puede creer que Remus esté borracho. Y, sobretodo, porque si _Remus_ está _así_, no se quiere ni imaginar como irán los demás.

Para su sorpresa Sirius Black, conocido allá donde vaya por sus borracheras en las fiestas, es el único sobrio de los cuatro. De hecho, arrastra a Peter con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sujeta a un semi-dormido James Potter.

-¿Lily? ¿He escuchado Lily?

James levanta la cabeza y con las gafas mal puestas mira alrededor de la Sala Común hasta que da con un bulto borroso cerca del bulto borroso que debe de ser la chimenea.

-¿Eres tú, florecilla?

Lily no puede evitar reírse cuando escucha lo de "florecilla". Realmente tiene pinta de borracho, con las gafas así puestas, la camisa por fuera del pantalón más negra que blanca y solo un zapato.

-Soy yo, Potter.

Estando así de borracho no se merece ni que lo llame James.

-¡Oh, mi flor carmesí!

James se adelanta para ir hacia ella, pero obviamente no está lo suficientemente sobrio para controlar su propio equilibrio, y tropieza. Sirius lo agarra hábilmente del cuello de la sucia camisa y no lo deja avanzar.

-Has hecho suficientes locuras por hoy, Jim -le advierte Sirius.

-¿Ah, sí? -Lily parece interesada y se acerca a ellos-. ¿Qué más a hecho a parte de estar más borracho que una cuba?

James levanta la cabeza y la mira a través del flequillo y solo uno de los cristales de las gafas.

-Un poco más de respeto, Lils. Que he hecho una declaración de amor pública por ti.

Lily intenta no ruborizarse, pero aún así sus mejillas cogen un color más rosado. Mientras tanto, Sirius le tira de la camisa estrangulándolo con suavidad.

-Mañana te arrepentirás.

-¿De qué? -insiste Lily curiosa. Ahora _necesita_ saberlo.

James intenta deshacerse de la mano de Sirius sobre el cuello de su camisa, pero es inútil. Tan borracho como está no tiene la misma fuerza que Sirius ni de lejos. Así que opta por la forma más sencilla: se desabotona la camisa.

Sirius chasquea sonoramente la lengua y Lily aparta la mirada, siendo esta vez incapaz de ocultar sus mejillas rojas y ardiendo.

No puede creer que Potter se haya quedado sin camisa frente a ella. Y, sobre todo, no puede creer que ella _no esté mirando_. Jesús. Todo el mundo habla de los abdominales y los brazos de James Potter. Y ahora que los tiene a tiro de lapo, prefiere hacerse la puritana mirando para otro lado.

¿Cual es su problema?

-Sé que te da vergüenza mirarme, Lils, pero si no lo haces no vas a ver mi demostración.

Remus se ríe, y Lily decide mirar por el rabillo del ojo. Ve que está de espaldas y luego unos trazos negros y rojos y...

Lily gira por completo la cabeza. Y, madre mía, si ese chico no tiene la espalda más maravillosa del mundo que reviva Merlín y lo vea. Pero eso no ha sido lo que ha captado su atención, al menos no toda, sino el dibujo que se asienta en todo el omóplato izquierdo.

Jesús.

James Potter se ha hecho un tatuaje. Y no cualquier tatuaje. Claro que no. Se ha hecho uno que pone "James P. (corazón) Lily E.". El corazón es más grande que uno real, rojo pasión y lo peor de todo es que late de verdad.

_La madre que lo trajo al mundo._

-¿Qué demonios...? ¡Black!

-Como para convencerlo de que no se lo hiciera -se excusa Sirius.

-¡Pues lo atas a una silla! ¡Le echas un _Petrificus Totalus_! Black, por el amor de Dios.

Remus sigue riéndose tontamente cerca del final de las escaleras como si se hubiera fumado toda la provisión de marihuana de Sirius. Peter duerme ahora en el suelo. Y Sirius la mira con sorna, igual que aquella vez en DCAO cuando la pillo coqueteando con James.

-¿Qué opinas, Lils? -pregunta finalmente James.

Se vuelve y Lily esta vez no aparta la mirada, descubriendo que habría sido mucho más inteligente al apartarla porque, joder, ahora no le puede quitar los ojos de encima.

Merlín en bici. ¿Desde cuando está James Potter _tan bueno_?

-Pues... eh...

-Original, ¿no? -opina Sirius con ironía.

Lily sabe que el tono de Sirius va en parte por la poca originalidad que ha tenido James a la hora de elegir su tatuaje, pero también va por ella. Por ella y la cara de idiota integral que debe de tener en ese momento.

-Me has quitado la palabra de la boca, Black.

Hace un esfuerzo, cierra los ojos y centra su atención en Sirius que está lo suficientemente lejos de James como para que ninguna parte de su torso desnudo entre en su campo de visión.

Pero mirar a Sirius no es mucho mejor. Porque mientras que James parece totalmente ciego ante los sentimientos de Lily, Sirius los ha captado durante todo el curso. Como pasaba de verlo como un cateto a caerle decentemente. De caerle decentemente a encontrarlo atractivo. De encontrarlo atractivo a coquetearle. Y de coquetearle a ahora... donde ni ella misma esta segura de que es exactamente lo que siente por el idiota de James Potter.

-Una boca que deberías de cerrar, Evans. Pareces idiota.

Lo fulmina con la mirada, pero Sirius ni se molesta. Parece enormemente divertido. El muy imbécil se lo ha pasado genial durante todo el curso a su costa.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta? -pregunta de nuevo James.

James que sigue en su mundo y no se ha dado cuenta de absolutamente nada. Gracias a Merlín.

-Creo que para mañana habré encontrado algún hechizo para quitarlo -le informa Lily a Sirius ignorando una vez más a James.

Y piensa seguir ignorándolo hasta que se ponga algo por encima.

-Puedes estar tranquila, Evans. Le sacaremos una foto antes para que te la quedes de recuerdo -le asegura Sirius.

Lily pone los ojos en blanco y da media vuelta para recoger la manta y el libro que se ha dejado olvidados sobre el sillón. Cuando vuelve a pasar entre los dos chicos para ir a su habitación, agacha la cabeza y susurra un _buenas noches_.

Pero ni si quiera es capaz de llegar a las escaleras porque James parece un poco, solo un poco, más sobrio y ha conseguido algo de equilibrio y fuerza, y la ha agarrado de la muñeca. Tira con suavidad de ella hacia él, y Lily que no se siente con fuerzas, porque ha sido una noche _rara de cojones_, se deja y termina contra el pecho _jodidamente_ desnudo de James respirando con dificultad.

La besa con cariño en la frente y le contesta a sus buenas noches con una ternura que le deja la piel de gallina en todas partes y no únicamente donde su piel roza con la de James.

Antes de ponerse a hiperventilar como una idiota, se deshace de la mano de James y echa a correr hacia las escaleras de las chicas. Cuando llega a su habitación, se promete una y otra vez que es la última vez que se queda hasta tarde leyendo en la Sala Común. Porque, claramente, no esta preparada aún para soportar a un James Potter borracho.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Lily va pasar por debajo de la puerta de los chicos de sexto el trozo de pergamino en el que ha apuntado la poción para quitar tatuajes, se encuentra con un sobre en el que está escrito "Lily Evans" con la caligrafía de Sirius.

Lo mira enfadada porque sabe perfectamente que es. Y decide que lo va dejar allí. No está tan desesperada como para querer una foto del omóplato de James.

Sin embargo, cuando llega a desayunar y se sienta junto a su amiga Mary, el bolsillo derecho de su falda le pesa más que de lo habitual.

Es lo que tiene llevar una foto de la espalda tatuada de Potter y la vergüenza de encontrarla lo más sexy que han hecho por ella jamás.

_Nos vemos la semana que viene, y espero que esta vez nada me retrase! (:_

_XOXO_


	5. Muérdago

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío.

_Lo sé. Dije que esperaba no tardar tanto esta vez, y lo cierto es que he tardado más que la anterior... Pero ninguno de los drabbles que tenía escritos hasta el momento me parecía apropiado para subir ahora. Tenía uno que iba sobre la mañana después del tatuaje de James, pero no me convencía mucho. Así que tendréis que esperar a que termine de reescribirlo. _

_El que traigo hoy lo acabo de escribir. Ahora mismo. Me he despertado a las 10.30 (hora de España) y he dicho, venga, ponte a escribir algo decente y bueno, no sé si será decente o no, pero esto es lo que me ha salido y es lo que hay por esta semana. Espero que os guste!_

_**5. Muérdago**_

Es diciembre y hace tanto frío que Lily lleva dos bufandas alrededor del cuello y no se ha quitado todavía en ninguna clase el abrigo. Cuando sale a los pasillos tiembla de pies a cabeza y se le pone la piel de gallina en todo el cuerpo.

No sabe si quizá está enferma o quizá es la única persona del castillo que siente este maldito frío, porque de la nada aparece James Potter y lleva únicamente la camisa de manga corta de verano. Lily siente escalofríos otra vez por todo el cuerpo, aunque quizá, en ese momento, no sea únicamente por el frío. La saluda como si tal cosa e incluso bromea con su atuendo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Evans? ¿Nos hemos trasladado al Polo Norte y yo no me he enterado?

Lily lo fulmina rápidamente con la mirada y se ajusta la bufanda superior alrededor de la boca. No le piensa contestar. Es idiota e infantil, que ella tenga frío no es una razón por la que reírse.

Nota que la está mirando con curiosidad y sin previo aviso, empieza a tirar de una de sus bufandas. Mete sus dedos entre el sinfín de pliegues y busca con delicadeza. De vez en cuando nota como sus ásperos y rugosos dedos rozan la piel de su cuello y los párpados de Lily tiemblan contra su voluntad.

Un poco harta de no entender que es lo que James busca, saca la boca de entre la lana de la bufanda y le espeta:

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?

James alza la mirada. Tiene unos ojos realmente bonitos, no muy grandes, con un centenar de pestañas y con todas las tonalidades del marrón. Lily se muerde el labio distraída y él de repente tira de una de las puntas de la bufanda. No se sorprende (_en absoluto_) cuando encuentra el torpemente cosido león en la cara opuesta de la bufanda.

Sabe que la está mirando con sarcasmo antes de girar la cabeza hacia él, por eso prefiere quedarse mirando a la pared, esperando a que le diga algo (que va a ser mucho peor que su mirada).

-Vaya. Me preguntaba donde estaría ahora. No es que no me halague que lleves mi bufanda, Evans. Pero es mi bufanda de la suerte, y la necesito para jugar los partidos de quidditch. A caso que vayas a ir a todos.

Lily se gira y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿_Su_ bufanda? ¡_Su_ bufanda de la suerte! Es _su_ maldita bufanda, la suya, la de Lily Evans. Que se hubiera apropiado de ella durante unos años no le da ningún derecho.

-Oh-oh. Potter, ahí te equivocas. Es _mi_ bufanda. _Mi_ bufanda que _tú me_ robaste. No muy educadamente debo decir.

Empieza deslizándose hacia la izquierda y finalmente se va un poco hacia la derecha. La sonrisa de James lo dice todo por él. Le está tomando el pelo. La ha hecho enfadarse aposta.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te ves muy sexy cuando te enfadas? -le pregunta James con simpleza-. Te pones muy... pasional. Sí, pasional, Evans. Se te encienden las mejillas, te brillan los ojos y se te dilatan las pupilas.

James se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior distraídamente pero tiene la mirada fija e intensa en ella. Lily nota que las rodillas le fallan, y que, de repente, ha dejado de hacer tanto frío. De hecho, siente un bochorno por todo el cuerpo que no tiene explicación alguna.

Da a un paso hacia ella. Deliberado y descarado. Se quedan tan cerca que Lily nota que pierde el equilibrio por momentos. Intenta dar un paso hacia atrás, pero hay algo, como una pared invisible, una fuerza que la obliga a quedarse donde está.

Pese a que James la está mareando y no le deja pensar con mucha claridad, Lily sabe que es lo que pasa. Alza la cabeza y ahí está. Riéndose de ella, una ramita de muérdago mágico. A diferencia que el muérdago normal no lo puedes esquivar, evitarlo con tontas excusas como halitosis aguda o un herpes labial. No. Con el muérdago mágico hasta que no haya un beso en condiciones no te puedes mover de tu sitio.

-Merlín Santo, no me jodas -gruñe Lily volviendo a mirar a James para implorarle que haga algún hechizo para que se largue la dichosa rama.

James la ignora. Ni si quiera le molesta el "no me jodas". A estas alturas del curso, poco le puede importar lo que opine Lily sobre el muérdago y los besos que éste obliga a dar. Él va a conseguir lo que ha estado esperando desde que descubrió que le atraía físicamente Lily en tercer curso.

-Sabes que lo dictamina el muérdago hay que cumplirlo -le susurra acercándose a ella.

El suspiro de Lily que sigue a esa frase es mitad resignado mitad ansioso. Porque dentro de Lily hay una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado quiere dejar que la bese, por otro quiere besarlo ella y por otro no quiere hacerlo en medio de un pasillo, donde les puede ver cualquiera. Además por culpa de una estúpida rama de muérdago.

Siente una de las manos de James en el final de su espalda, y la otra en su mejilla. Siente su aliento en sus mejillas, en su cuello. Siente sus labios detrás de su oreja. Y, de repente, nada.

Lily abre lo ojos confundida y mira a su alrededor. Ve una mano regordeta y cuadrada que sujeta a James por el hombro, se inclina un poco y descubre la pequeña y extraña figura del profesor Slughorn. Tiene una mueca de disguto dibujada por toda la cara y los mira ceñudo a ambos. Lily pocas veces le ha visto así de enfadado. Aunque, gracias a Merlín, no parece enfadado con ella sino con James.

-Me estaba preguntando donde estaría mi alumna predilecta en su hora de _Pociones, c_uando sé que ella no se pierde ninguna. Y como no, he tenido que dar con usted, señor Potter, haciéndole vaya usted a saber que barbaridad.

De repente, repara en la cara de James. Y no sabe quien está más enfadado, si Slughorn o James. El profesor sigue tirando del joven para que se aparte más de ella, sin mucho éxtio. Por eso Lily mira disimuladamente hacia arriba, descubriendo que el muérdago sigue ahí.

Slughorn sigue su mirada y maldice por lo bajo. A la magia tan antigua como la que tiene el muérdago no es fácil engañarla con un hechizo.

-Dele un beso en la mejilla, señor Potter. _Eso bastará _-sin decirlo le ha advertido que no se atreva a hacer nada más.

Por primera vez desde que Slughorn ha llegado James la mira y a Lily se le parte el corazón. La desilusión que está dibujada por toda su encantadora cara le dan ganas de desobedecer a Slughorn y besarlo como si no hubiera mañana allí mismo.

Por eso, se adelanta a James, se pone de puntillas y le besa con más implicación de la necesaria en el final de la mandíbula, cerca de su oreja. Nota a James estremecerse bajo su mano en la base de su cuello.

-Ahora vuelva conmigo, señorita Evans -nota que Slughorn tira de su mano hacia él-. Y dé gracias, señor Potter, porque no solo se ha ganado un beso de la señorita Evans sino que además no le he quitado puntos por estar en los pasillos en horas de clase haciendo fechorías.

Lily se deja llevar por Slughorn, pero antes de llegar a la esquina se gira y mira a James. Él la está mirando, con una sonrisa extraña y un brillo peculiar en los ojos. Y Lily se da finalmente por vencida, ¿de qué le va a servir seguir haciéndose la dura con él? Y le sonríe de una manera en la que Lily Evans pocas veces sonríe a James Potter. Al fin y al cabo, se lo merece, aunque la irrite hasta límites insospechados y la haga pasar de tener frío a estar sudando en cuestión de segundos.

Y es que _quizá_ le guste James Potter algo más de lo necesario.

_No tengo muy claro si ocurre en sexto o séptimo curso. Aunque por los drabbles que le siguen y los que le han precedido, yo lo pondría más en séptimo. Para que tenga un poco más de coherencia. (:_

_Hasta la semana que viene (que esta vez si que no me retrasaré, porque ya sé cual voy a subir y lo tengo escrito!)!!!_

_XOXO_


	6. Apuesta

Disclaimer: personajes de la señora Rowling y de los Warner Bros.

_Otra semana más, here I am. Os advierto desde ya que este capítulo no está relacionado con el anterior, por si os hacíais ilusiones de que Lily y James se besaran ya. La verdad es que quedan unos cuantos capítulos para eso. (:_

_Gracias por los reviews y que disfrutéis!_

_**06. Apuesta**_

Todavía no sabe cuando, ni como la hizo. Posiblemente en algún momento entre cuando empezó a beber el dicho whisky de fuego del idiota de Black a cuando se quedó dormida en el sillón. El problema gordo está en que ¡no sabe ni por qué!

Si ella, ella Lily Evans, odia como la que más las apuestas. Las encuentra carentes de sentido, estúpidas formas de hacer tonterías. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para callarle el buzón que tiene por boca a Black? ¡Cómo si a ella le importara en lo más mínimo lo que él pensara!

Aaagh. Pero lo peor es que ella es una persona de palabra. Una dichosa y endemoniada persona de palabra. Y si prometía algo, lo cumplía. Le costase lo que le costase.

Y ahora allí estaba. Andando hacia el estadio de quidditch, a punto de hacer la cosa más pánico y temor le enfunda: volar. La sola idea de pensar que dentro de unos minutos iba a estar a por lo menos 5 metros del suelo, la aterroriza hasta el punto de tener los ojos repletos de lágrimas. Aún así sus piernas insisten en seguir andando hacia el estadio.

Cuando finalmente llega al estadio, ya la están esperando Black y, por supuesto, James. Como no. Él no podía faltar para verla hacer el mayor ridículo de su vida. Seguro que ahora se caía de la escoba o algo igual de torpe.

-Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir, Evans -admite Sirius cuando Lily se acerca a ellos.

-Soy una persona de palabra, Black. Y no sé si tú puedes decir lo mismo. Creo que Poppy todavía está esperando una carta tuya.

James se ríe por lo bajo al recordar la apuesta de Sirius: escribirle una extensa carta de amor a la enfermera, confesándole su inigualable amor por ella y su deseo de procrear juntos y comprar una casita de verano en Cornualles.

Sirius fulmina primero con la mirada a James por reírse y después a Lily por dudar de su palabra. No hay nadie que cumpla más a rajatabla todo que él.

-Estoy en ello. No es fácil expresar todos esos sentimientos ocultos, ¿sabes? -dice Sirius con sacarsmo-. Si te tuviera que escribir la carta a ti, sería muchísimo más sencillo.

A James se le corta instantáneamente la risa, y Lily simplemente pone los ojos en blanco.

_Merlín_, había que ver lo idiota que era Black.

Sirius le ofrece la escoba que tiene en la mano y es, entonces, cuando Lily se da cuenta de que James también sujeta una escoba. Lo mira interrogante, pero James parece estar más ocupado en mirar extrañamente a Sirius.

La pelirroja coge la escoba y con cuidado la coloca verticalmente para pasar una pierna sobre ella. Intenta recordar algo de las pocas clases de Vuelvo que dio en primero. Pero no tiene mucho éxito. Solo recuerda haber estado una hora entera diciendo _arriba_.

-Ahora da una patada suave contra el suelo, Lily -le ayuda James junto a ella.

Lily lo mira y asienta lentamente con la cabeza. Al final, no sabe si va a ser capaz de hacerlo. Las piernas le están temblando sin control y se está dejando marcas blancas en los labios de morderlos tan fuertemente con los dientes.

Nota una mano en el final de su espalda, un rápida y leve caricia que la hace sentir un poquito más segura. Gira un poco la cabeza y ve que se trata de James, animándola con sus bonitos ojos castaños a través de las gafas.

-Tengo aquí mi escoba, ¿vale? Por si en algún momento no te sientes segura.

Y entonces, Sirius los interrumpe:

-Bueno, venga, ala sí. Don ñoñas estará aquí por si te caes, ¿vale, Evans? Venga, aligerando que tengo una carta que escribir.

Lily cierra los ojos y obliga a su pierna a dar un impulso contra el suelo. Sin estar todavía muy preparada, nota el vacío que se forma en su estómago al coger altura y se agarra casi con desesperación a al escoba.

-Ahora tienes que dar una vuelta al campo -le ordena Sirius desde abajo.

Lily entreabre el ojo izquierdo y cuando se da cuenta de toda la distancia que hay desde su escoba hasta el suelo, empieza a verlo todo borrosa y a notar que su cabeza da vueltas. Santo Merlín, maldito vértigo.

-¡No mires al suelo, solo al frente! -le grita James.

La Premio Anual asiente repetidamente con la cabeza y se inclina ligeramente hacia el palo de la escoba, sin recordar que ésa era la forma en la que se aceleraba. Aterrorizada, Lily nota como la escoba tira de ella hacia delante a una velocidad por procedente. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando el viento le empieza a picar en la cara y el pelo a golpearle las mejillas.

-¡Muy bien, Lily! Ya puedes parar -escucha en la lejanía.

El problema es que Lily no tiene ni la menor idea de como narices se detiene una dichosa escoba. Ha acelerado de pura chiripa, no porque supiera qué estaba haciendo. ¡Ni si quiera sabe como le ha dado una vuelta al estadio!

-¡Potter! -brama Lily desesperada cuando nota que la escoba en vez de pararse coge más velocidad.

Intenta abrir los ojos pero el fuerte viento en su cara se lo hace imposible sin que se le llenen de pequeñas briznas de hierba.

No sabe si James la ha escuchado o si el idiota de Black lo dejará ir a ayudarla, por eso va a intentar llamarlo por segunda vez cuando algo tira de su escoba hacia atrás, deteniéndola en el acto, pero casi tirándola a ella.

-¿Estás bien? -antes de abrir los ojos Lily sabe que se trata de James.

Aterrorizada, suelta su propia escoba y abraza a James con tanta fuerza que al joven le entra la risa. No espera a que le diga nada más y prácticamente se tira sobre la escoba del joven, agarrándose a él y cerrando sus ojos contra su espalda.

-Ya pasó, Lily, tranquila, ¿vale?

Lily niega contra la espalda de James. Tiembla de pies a cabeza, tiene todo su cuerpo pegado contra el de James y el corazón le late enloquecido. Se pregunta si será solo por el susto que ha pasado.

Aprieta los ojos fuertemente para no pensar demasiado en ello. Pero el olor a colonia y a hierba fresca que suelta James la reconforta hasta un punto que jamás reconocería en público. Bajo sus manos nota la fina camisa de James contra sus músculos bien delineados. Músculos que se alternan perfectos a cada movimiento suyo.

De repente, no siente el viento alborotarle el pelo, ni sus piernas mecerse por la rapidez. Solo silencio.

-No es que me moleste que me abraces con tanta fuerza, Lils. De hecho, podríamos ir más allá. No sé. Profundizar, probar otras posturas -comenta James con un retintín burlón.

Lily abre los ojos y por fin nota que sus pies están apoyados en el suelo, que no está sentada sobre una escoba. Simplemente abrazada a James Potter. Lo suelta nada más reparar en ello.

-Pensaba que querías romperme las costillas -admite James con una sonrisa descarada.

-Estaba aterrorizada, idiota. Tengo pánico a volar y era la primera vez que lo hacía sola, por si no lo sabías.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Lils.

Intenta omitir, ignorar el doble sentido de las palabras de James y para borrarle esa mirada altanera y _esa sonrisa_ que tanto odia, la que está llena de satisfacción, le da un puñetazo en el hombro con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ey -se queja James abriendo más los ojos-. ¿A qué ha venido eso? Encima de que te salvo la vida, me pegas.

-Ha venido a que te crees muy estupendo. Y aquí viene una noticia, Potter, ¡no lo eres!

Da media vuelta y echa a andar hacia el castillo enfadada, irritada y en el fondo resignada. Enfadada consigo misma porque las cosas que le dice James, aunque sean estupideces, le hacen burbujear el estómago; irritada porque no se puede creer lo idiota y altanero que es a veces James y resignada porque pese a que se empeñe en que prefiere a un James menos idiota y altanero, en realidad le encanta de cualquier forma.

Además tiene los músculos más perfectamente torneados que Lily ha tenido la desgracia de tocar. Ahora no podrá evitar pensar en ellos cada vez que lo vea. _Como si no tuviera suficiente._

_Nos vemos la semana que viene! Aunque todavía no me he decidido por que drabble publicar! (:_

_XOXO_


	7. Lesión

Disclaimer: Nada nadita es mío.

_Jesúúús. Lo sé. Esto llega mucho más que tardísimo. Tardísimo por tres o así. Pero bueno, lo importante es que está aquí. Probablemente subiré otro esta misma semana (si me da tiempo, porque ando estudiando un montón) en compensación por la tardanza y como regalo de navidad._

_No sé si será algo decente o no. Lo acabo de terminar de escribir y ni si quiera lo he releído. Ya ni hablar de que ha pasado por las manos de un beta. Estáis avisados._

_**07. Lesión**_

Lo primero que nota cuando se despierta es el cegador dolor que se extiende por su pierna en violentas oleadas. Es tan fuerte que James aprieta con fuerza dientes y ojos, en un desesperado intento por soportar el agudo dolor.

Lo siguiente viene cuando James intenta tomar la primera bocanada de aire, cuando siente los horribles pinchazos en el tórax. El aliento se le queda a medio camino entre los pulmones y la garganta. Y tras la sorpresa, vuelve a intentarlo, esta vez con más delicadeza.

Cuando abre los ojos la suave luz de la enfermería lo ciega momentáneamente y tras parpadear un par de veces, se acostumbra a la claridad. Es, entonces, cuando repara en la fuerte presión sobre su mano y junto a ella, una borrosa y larga melena pelirroja y a su dueña dormitando sobre el borde su camilla.

_Lily_.

A penas puede verle la cara tras todos esos mechones de pelo, pero sí que escucha su suave y tranquila respiración que le acaricia ligeramente la mano.

James se mira los brazos vendados, nota la gasa alrededor de su cabeza y sabe que si levanta la sábana que lo tapa encontrará su pierna derecha envuelta también en blancas vendas. Suspira, hace una mueca porque incluso eso le produce dolor, estira los dedos para comprobar que tiene movilidad en las manos y piensa que podía haber sido peor. Muchísimo peor.

No todo el mundo puede decir que ha sobrevivido a una caída de 15 metros, únicamente rompiéndose (si no calculaba mal) dos costillas, la pierna derecha y, mueve con suavidad el brazo derecho para asegurarse, sí, haciéndose un esguince en el brazo derecho.

Sus continuos movimientos para certificarse de qué le ocurría han sido suficiente para que Lily, que es de sueño ligero por naturaleza, alce la cabeza sorprendida y mire a su alrededor intentando explicar a qué viene tanta actividad.

-¿Qué demonios...? -se interrumpe cuando se da cuenta de que es James el que se mueve tanto.

Tiene el pelo cayéndole por la cara, pero aún así James puede oír el suspiro de alivio que suelta al verlo por fin consciente. Pero, de repente, en menos de un segundo, su expresión cambia. Sus cejas se unen mediante un profunda arruga, sus labios adoptan una mueca de disgusto y sus templadas y suaves manos sueltan las ásperas y duras de James.

-Voy a por Poppy.

Se pone en pie mirándole recriminatoriamente y desaparece tras los biombos blancos que lo aíslan del resto de la enfermería. Merlín. Era demasiado pedir que no estuviera enfadada. Aunque tenía que admitir que había vuelto a tener un poco de esperanza cuando la había visto dormida junto a él.

Pronto, los biombos se vuelven a mover dejando paso esta vez a la rolliza enfermera en su uniforme blanco. Al igual que en Lily, el enfado de la mujer es más que evidente.

-Ya era hora de que despertara, señor Potter.

-Siento no haber sido más rápido -contesta James cargando cada palabra de sarcasmo, el enfado de Lily lo ha puesto de mal humor.

Poppy alza las cejas rubias con sorpresa ante el tono del joven y deja con brusquedad sobre la mesilla de noche la bandeja con la poción anestesiante para James.

-Conmigo no utilice ese tono, señor Potter. Guardéselo para sus amigos, a los que por cierto no tiene en absoluto contentos.

James bufa. Igual que un niño pequeño recién regañado por algo que él cree que no es justo.

-Tampoco fue para ponerse así -alega James gruñón.

Antes de que Poppy pueda contestarle, reaparece Lily con el pelo recogido y la cara recién lavada. Está tan enfadada que por un momento James se olvida de que es la chica que ha querido durante años, y se siente verdaderamente intimidado.

-¿Perdón? ¿Que no fue qué? -repite Lily quedándose junto a él en tres rápidos pasos-. Oh. Por supuesto que no. Caerse desde quince metros, sin escoba ni protección alguna solo por ganar un estúpido, rídiculo y maldito partido de quidditch no es para ponerse así. Claro que no. El hecho de que estés vivo de pura chiripa es un dato sin importancia, ¿no?

Con cada palabra su voz ha ido subiendo hasta tal punto que Poppy a mitad de conversación ha dado media vuelta y se ha marchado sin decir nada. Temiendo que al final ella también se lleve parte de la reprimenda.

James lo deja correr. No le contesta y evita su mirada. Aunque tampoco es que la pueda ver con mucha claridad. ¿Dónde diablos estarán sus gafas? Alarga el brazo izquierdo, uno de las pocas partes intactas de su cuerpo, y tantea la mesilla de noche hasta que sus dedos rozan los cristales y la fría montura metálica. Las coge y las desliza por su larga nariz y detrás de sus orejas.

Merlín en bici. Sí que está enfadada. Mucho. Muchísimo más de lo que se imaginaba.

-¿Vas a decir algo? ¿O tu único plan es ponerme cara de imbécil? -le espeta Lily cruzándose de brazos.

-En mi defensa diré que de momento vamos ganando la Liga. ¿Por qué ganamos no?

Lily no se lo puede creer. Es idiota. Es imbécil. Se le caen los brazos uno a cada lado del cuerpo con torpeza y parpadea varias veces intentando registrar lo que acaba de decir el subnormal de Potter.

-Debería de romperte esa pierna. Probablemente también el brazo. Asegurarme de que nunca jamás vuelves a montar en una escoba -lo amenaza Lily todavía incapaz de registrarlo-. ¿Cual es tu jodido problema? Dímelo. Explícamelo. Porque parece que tus amigos lo han cogido al vuelo y por eso han decidido no dirigirte la palabra en lo que queda de curso, pero yo sigo aquí, como una estúpida, porque definitivamente eso es lo que soy, sin entender nada.

James parece reaccionar cuando la oye hablar sobre sus amigos. ¿Lo que queda de curso? Eso es excederse. Sirius ha hecho cosas peores y él jamás se las ha tenido tanto en cuenta. Incluso aquella vez con Snape. Aquella vez que rebasó el límite y por mucho. James solo aguantó dos semanas sin dirigirle la palabra.

Cuando oye el sollozo junto a él es cuando se acuerda de que Lily sigue allí. Pidiéndole una explicación, algo que la ayude a explicar porque fue capaz de prácticamente suicidarse por ganar un partido.

Tiene los ojos cerrados y por las esquinas empiezan a acumularse pequeñas lágrimas. Cuando la primera desciende por su mejilla a una velocidad vertiginosa, James la mira confundido. No va a negar que el estómago le esta burbujeando y que una calidez lo esta llenando por completo al verla tan preocupada, pero no lo entiende. Son amigos, pero no _tan buenos amigos_. O al menos eso cree.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto, Lily? ¿No deberías de creer que te estabas sacado finalmente la piedra del zapato si lo peor hubiera llegado a pasar?

Por primera vez en toda la mañana a Lily no le cuesta nada reaccionar ante las chorradas de James. Su mano vuela y se estampa contra la mejilla de James antes de que el moreno se pueda dar cuenta si quiera de lo que está pasando.

-Ni aunque fueras mi peor enemigo, al que más odiara, me alegraría por tu muerte, Potter -se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, tiene los ojos rojos y llenos de decepción, dolor y cansancio, mucho cansancio-. ¿Realmente no te das cuenta? ¿De verdad que no lo ves? ¿Llegaste a pensar por un momento, por mínimo que fuera, en lo que harías a la gente que te quiere? ¿A tus padres? ¿A tus amigos? -duda un momento y al final lo dice aunque se le quiebra la voz-. ¿A mí?

Se gira, la mira, intenta ver más allá de lo que dice. No puede ser. El corazón se le dispara contra las costillas. No puede ser lo que él está pensando. Seguro que sólo se refiere a lo importante que es para ella como amigo. Sólo eso. No te emociones, James. Intenta respirar con tranquilidad porque las costillas le vuelven a doler.

-¿Qué has querido decir con "a mí"? -le pregunta con lentitud, midiendo sus palabras.

Pero Lily ha tenido suficiente por hoy. Por hoy y por todo un mes. Se pasa una mano por el pelo recogido y se agacha para recoger su bolso del suelo. No tiene ganas de hablar, no tiene ganas de escuchar más tonterías por parte de James. Cuando vuelva a estar en su sano juicio, cuando el quidditch no sea todo lo que le importe quizá, entonces, hablará con él. Pero por el momento definitivamente no.

-Me voy, Potter. Espero que recuperarte sin visitas te sirva para darte cuenta de la gran estupidez que cometiste.

Se echa el bolso sobre el hombro, suspira y da media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Lily...

-Tómate la poción. Dentro de unos cinco minutos, el dolor será insoportable -le aconseja Lily antes de desaparecer tras los biombos blancos.

_Hasta la próxima vez. Feliz navidad (aunque un pelín atrasado), feliz año nuevo y feliz lo que quedan de fiestas. Espero que disfrutéis de estas fiestas._

_XOXO_


End file.
